


Garage bands aren't my thing, but you are

by Mild_Writing (orphan_account)



Series: Em's Book of one shots [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 14:09:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17747321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Mild_Writing
Summary: Gaara goes with his sister to watch her boyfriend Shikamaru perform in his garage band. He spots a guy on the crowd. spoiler: the guy is Lee.





	Garage bands aren't my thing, but you are

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, this has been sitting in my drafts for a while, so I fixed it up and here you go I guess.
> 
> Also if you're wondering what kind of music Shikamaru plays, here's a reference.  
> https://youtu.be/PwVDMOIsTgE

      Gaara isn't a concert kind of guy, but when his sister asks him to go with her to see her boyfriend play, what was he supposed to say? No? Gaara was willing to do anything for his family, so of course, he said yes. So here he is, standing in the middle of someone's garage, sweaty teens all around him. The band playing on the stage started a new song, this was their third one so far. His sister, Temari, was at the front of the crowd with her other friends. Gaara knew her friends wouldn't mind him hanging out with them, but he was worried about how loud the music is, loud noises hurt his ears easily. The singer was getting progressively louder too, his voice fluctuating some. He was the singer, and kind of the founder of the band from Gaara's knowledge. He was also the boyfriend Temari had mentioned when asking him to go with her.

    Gaara sipped from his red solo cup, the Rootbeer in it crackling a bit. All of the people around him were dancing lightly. Swaying their bodies, or nodding their heads. Except for Naruto, he was dancing like he was at a rave.

      Gaara wasn't really sure what to do, his sister was dancing with her friends, Gaara doesn't dance. Sighing, Gaara looked around the entire room. There were people drinking alcohol, people smoking multiple things, but one guy, in particular, caught his eye.

   Gaara doesn't go to the same school as Naruto, so it makes sense that he wouldn't recognize the guy. Which only makes him more interested. Gaara feels his heart cramp up like he just saw a cute puppy. The guy has a bowl cut, but it's obviously a bit frazzled. His eyebrows are noticeably large, but they match weirdly perfectly with his face. His mouth seems to be tilted in a constant smile. His body is toned, he has muscles, but not too many that it's overdone.

   Gaara must have been staring for too long because soon he's staring directly into his eyes. Feeling his face heat up, Gaara looks down into his cup. He looks back up to find that the guy is still staring. Not knowing what to do, Gaara raises his hand in recognition. He turns to the side, rubbing his cheeks a bit. He watches the band playing in the front of the garage, there are 3 of them. One singer, a guitar player, and someone playing the drums. They aren't rash, they're actually pretty good, from the viewpoint of someone who doesn't listen to this type of music. Gaara was expecting some kind of garage band metal, the kind where you can't understand them. Gaara stares at the band playing until he feels a tap on his shoulder. He whips his body around, and there's the bowl cut boy from before. He's smiling sheepishly, his hand already back next to his body. Gaara can clearly see that he's from a different school now that he's up close. He has KH on the front of his sweater, those are the initials of Konoha High, the town right next to Suna. They usually play each other in football games. It isn't the kind of you stay on your side of the tracks dynamic though. There are probably 10 other kids form Suna here.

     Gaara stares at the other for a couple of seconds, waiting for him to talk. Luckily he gets the idea.

"Hello, my name is Rock Lee," He introduces himself putting out his hand for Gaara to shake presumably.

"Gaara," Gaara takes Lee's hand cautiously. He hasn't shaken anybody's hand since he was in the ninth grade and his teacher tried to shake his hand. Even then it was weird as fuck.

      The handshake was awkward, Gaara's left-handed. Lee put out his right hand, Gaara gave his left... then switched to his right hand. He always forgets how weird handshakes are, that's why he avoids them altogether. It doesn't help that Gaara can feel himself start to get hot, and when he gets hot, he begins to sweat. As soon as he gets his hand back, he tries to wipe off the sweat discreetly. Lee starts to talk again, his voice ringing out past the music.

"I saw you over here and thought you looked lonely," he seems genuinely concerned.

    Gaara feels his heart die and begin to decompose in his chest, that was adorable. He feels his lips pull up in a small smile, his heart coming back to life and beating faster than ever.

"I'm just waiting for my sister to be done ogling her boyfriend," Gaara nods his head over to Temari. Lee looks over and laughs.

"Is her boyfriend in the band," Lee looks from the band to Temari.

"Yes, the singer, I think," Gaara points to the singer who's holding onto the mic and singing into it.

"Oh, so she's Shikamaru's girlfriend, from what he's told us she's nice," Lee tilts his head.

Gaara feels good about the fact that Shikamaru likes his sister enough to talk about her to his friends. Just as Gaara's about to open his mouth, he's interrupted by a familiar voice.

"OOOOO, Gaara and Lee huh?" Naruto slinks over to them. He's obviously a little tipsy, but sober enough to hold himself upright.

     Not 2 seconds later Sasuke comes up behind Naruto, holding him by the arm just in case Naruto decides to go off on his own again. Sasuke looks slightly more irritated than usual. He has the right to be pissed though, drunk Naruto is never good. What Gaara's more interested in is how Naruto knows Lee. They went to school together, but Lee doesn't seem like the type to hang out with Naruto.

"Sorry about Naruto, he said he wasn't gonna drink tonight," Sasuke apologized. Gaara and Sasuke never gained a bond like Gaara and Naruto. They were weirdly formal with each other.

       It's probably because they both had a crush on Naruto in the ninth grade. Gaara had gotten over his crush, but Sasuke hadn't. Now they're dating, and Gaara just met a cute guy who seems to not mind talking to him. So it's all good.

      Sasuke began to pull Naruto over to the ripped up couch in the back of the garage. Naruto fought against Sasuke but eventually went along without too much more fighting. As they left, Lee raised his hand.

 "Bye Naruto, I'll see you at Jiu Jitsu," Lee waved, Naruto waved back dramatically.

     Ah, so that's how they knew each other. Also, Lee did Jiu-Jitsu, nice.

     The band on stage stopped playing, they thanked everyone for coming and began to put things up. Gaara felt anxious all of a sudden. What if he never saw Lee again? This was the first time he'd ever seen him before. Would he have to ask Naruto to give Lee his number? Oh god, what if he didn't want his number? What if he was just talking to Gaara out of pity? Luckily, Lee read his mind. He pulled out a piece of what looked like a receipt for CVS and wrote down his number on it. He handed it to Gaara and smiled.

"If you ever wanna hang out, call me ok?" Lee let Gaara take the number and waved.

     Lee ran off with his friends from before. Gaara turned around and smiled, pocketing the number. His sister was standing with her boyfriend, she had a Cheshire grin plastered onto her face. Great at least they had some car conversation.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed. Also, Gaara is left handed, fight me.


End file.
